The present invention is directed to connecting consumers with service providers.
Systems have been developed to connect consumers and their providers over the Internet and the World Wide Web. Some systems use e-mail messaging and web-based forms to increase the level of connectivity between a member of a health plan and his assigned health care provider. The consumer sends an e-mail or goes to a website that generates and sends a message (typically an e-mail or an e-mail type message) to a local provider.
These types of services have been broadly referred to as “e-visits.” While generally viewed as an addition to the spectrum of services that may be desired by consumers, the benefits of such services are not clear. One of the concerns associated with offering additional communication channels, such as e-mail, is that it can result in over consumption of services, rather than provide for better coordination.
Another system is a brokerage type of system as described in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,550, which is incorporated herein by reference.